universeprojectapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Smuggler's Journey
Smuggler's Journey is a campaign. Synopsis A smuggler, Draco Evezan, is delivering a box of ten stolen Levopals from Quaartz to a buyer waiting on Crookit. En route to Crookit, small-time criminal E. attacks his ship. Evezan manages to escape, but E. latches his ship's tow hook to Evezan's ship. Evezan hits the boosters, and crashes into a statue of Diddles Croclyrd on Crookit, destroying both the statue and the ship. Evezan, realizing that the buyer's location was in the ship's computer, decides to check a local tavern to see if he's waiting there. He's not, but E., who followed him inside, causes a bar brawl by alerting the patrons that Evezan is carrying Levopals. Evezan, in an attempt to make it out alive, declares that the Levopals are going to crime lord Croclyrd, and thus shouldn't be stolen. Unfortunately, a patron, Solaris Tynt, is a cousin of Croclyrd's assistant, and offers to take Evezan to him. Evezan must accept, and is taken to Tynt's spaceship. E. also jumps aboard uninvited. Evezan attempts to hijack the ship once it is in the air, by using a Laser Drone Clockwork, LDC-4127, to zap Tynt. The laser is not strong enough to put Tynt out of commission, and Evezan puts the Drone down on the dashboard. E. then knocks Tynt out with the butt of his gun. Evezan switches off the ship's autopilot (programmed for Diddle's space station) and steers the ship to a nearby space tavern. At the tavern, E. makes another attempt to cause a riot and steal the Levopals, and locks the door to prevent Evezan's escape. Evezan smashes one of the Levopals and applies its powder to his shoes, rocketing out a skylight. E. grabs onto his arm at the last second and is pulled out with him. Evezan removes his shoes and falls to the ground, and the two rush to the ship to escape the angry tavern patrons. Upon entering the ship, it takes off, and they find that they cannot change its course, although autopilot is still turned on. Evezan realizes that the Laser Drone he placed on the dashboard has taken control of the ship, an is flying it to a planet called Clockworkia. When they land on Clockworkia, E. flings the Drone out the door, and it zaps an identification pad by a large gate into a city. The gate opens, and two humans with Clockwork brains pick up the drone and carry it inside. Evezan and E. attempt to escape in the ship, but two Clockwork security guards spot them and carry them inside as the gate closes. Evezan and E. are brought to the Council Room of Droidalia, where court is currently in session. The apparent Queen of Droidalia, who is seemingly a human, informs the two that Clockworkia is a planet on which only Clockworks are allowed. She tells them that she is an extremely advanced Clockwork, and founded Clockworkia as a planet for Clockworks to be free of oppressive humans. She declares that they two must be punished, and the four other members of the Council (Sir Edgar, a Vacuum Clockwork, Madame Vox, a Translator Clockwork, Tok, an Automaton, and PR0-Cess, a bare Processor) vote on their fate. Although their punishments are at worst locking them in the dungeon (with or without a window) or at best setting them free, the Queen decides on a more harsh punishment: they will be executed. She calls in four guards, who, instead of grabbing Evezan and E., seize the "Queen" and carry her off. They inform the two humans that, although she really did found Clockworkia, the "Queen"is not the Queen at all, as she malfunctioned soon after the planet's founding and attempted to murder the entire population after they disagreed with her suggestion to wipe out all humans. They voted to imprison her in the dungeon, although she escapes constantly due to her advanced programming. They proceed to undo the hacking that she had done on multiple Clockworks to make them think that she was still their Queen, including the Council and the guards that seized Evezan and E. The guards who captured the Queen apologize, and tell Evezan and E. that they may go. They take off in the ship, realizing too late that they still can't steer it due to the Drone's hacking. To make matters worse, the Clockworks of Clockworkia, in an attempt to get rid of the Queen for good, have snuck her onto the ship. She attempts to kill the two humans, but Evezan opens the airlock, and she is sucked out into space. The ship crashes into another planet soon after. The ship lands beside a dead tree and is destroyed. Seeing endless rows of gravestones, Evezan realizes that they have landed on Graveia, a mass burial planet for unidentified or unclaimed bodies. All but one of the Levopals have been smashed to dust. They decide to wait for the next body delivery ship and stow away on it, however, when it comes, it appears to have no crew, and the bodies are never unloaded. Evezan and E. begin to walk, and soon become lost among the endless gravestones. Stepping on a loose patch of ground, they fall into a tomb, and see an empty coffin laying there. Suddenly, out of the shadows lurches what appears to be a zombie. Applying Levopal dust to his socks, Evezan flies out of the tomb, with E. again grabbing his arm. Evezan takes off is socks, and they fall to ground near the tomb. They run, until they see a figure step out of the shadows. It is Solaris Tynt, who explains that the "zombie" was actually him. He joins them, and they walk until they reach an enormous temple. They step inside, and hear ominous chanting coming from inside. They see a corpse chained to a stand, surrounded by strange cloaked figures. E. screams loudly, and the figures turn and advance on them. In a voice that seems to come from nowhere, they inform the two that they are the Cult of the Grave, and intend to sacrifice many bodies to their "old god", to allow him to enter the universe. They intend to kill Evezan, E., and Solaris, and sacrifice them. The three flee, with the Cult of the Grave in hot pursuit.